Harry Potter and the Pendragon Legacy Rewrite
by Mortus01
Summary: Harry has a familiar powerful grey Harry. Follows from Halloween 1981 through to Epilogue. Harry was always strange when he is seven he finds out why. Growing up till eleven he learns his place and all he might be. HG/RW/MW/GW/AD/PW/SS "obviously" bashing GW is ginny not George. eventual HP/DG
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Pendragon Legacy** **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that distinction belongs to JK Rowling. This story is firmly AU.** Synopsis: Powerful grey Harry. Elements from Greek mythology. Dumbledore/Weasley except AW, BW, CW, and Twins/Hermione bashing. Eventually HP/DG. Summary Harry finds out that he is descended from Arthur Pendragon, Merlin Emrys, the Peverell's, Lily is from a squib line, he is the blood descendent of Godric and Rowena and the magical descendent of Salazar by right of conquest. 'thought' ' _familiar speaking'_ Chapter 1: The fateful night 31-October-1981 near midnight. Tom's Pov. He was leisurely strolling through Godric's Hollow fingering his wand knowing that after tonight no one would be able to stop him not even that manipulative goat fucker Dumbledore. He saw the Potter house at 32 Griffin Way thanks to Peter he would kill him when he got back to Riddle manor. He opened the gate then James saw him he heard him yell to his mudblood wife take Harry its him I'll hold him off. What a fool he was the great Lord Voldemort. He opened the door and started dueling him. He hit him with the body bind curse and walked up to him "I will not kill you, yet I will kill your son and then torture your wife in front of you then kill her and you last." He walked up the stairs and found Lily in front of the crib where his mortal enemy was. He immediately stunned her. Then he activated his mage sight just, so he could see why this little baby was such a risk. What he saw scared him for the first time in a long time he felt fear. The little one-year old baby's core was already the size of his own core and he still had four stages of growth. Another thing he saw was a familiar bond to a very powerful creature it was one of three things based on the power flowing through a warrior phoenix (larger and more battle orientated), a thunderbird, or perhaps most terrifying of all a dragon. But it was no matter he was about to die. He pointed his wand at Harry what surprised him was he did not blink he just stared back at him with those vivid green eyes. Then he said those fateful words Avada-Kedavra. The last thing he saw was a flash of black and red surround Harry and the curse bounce back. James' Pov. He felt the curse lose its hold on him immediately he ran upstairs. He saw Lily on the floor and feared the worst then he saw her chest rise and fall letting out a ragged breath he didn't know he was holding he looked at Harry. He was fine except for a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye. He wondered what happened and then looked in front of the crib and saw a cloak and wand he recognized as belonging to Voldeshorts. Then he heard a motorcycle one he would recognize anywhere running downstairs out of the open door he grabbed his brother in a hug Padfoot I am so glad to see you Sirius told him he felt immense pain through his godfather bond. He told him how Voldemort had showed up and Peter had betrayed them. He told him that Lily and Harry were fine. Then hearing a crack of apparition, they saw Dumbledore. You bastard you told me Potter Manor wasn't safe my family almost died what the hell are you playing at yelled James. Dumbledore was surprised, and you could tell. 'Shit James wasn't supposed to survive maybe Lily died and I can play on that' James my boy so -shut the hell up get out of here before I do something I will regret … Eventually said James -I am sorry you feel that way _stupefy_ he said twice walking inside he also stunned lily. Dumbles Pov. This will not do taking Harry and putting him in the nursery he walked back down stairs pointing his wand at James first _Avada Kedavra_ then pointing it at Lily he did the same. Then he pointed his wand at Sirius _Obliviate_ he removed the last hour. The casting his patronus he told Hagrid to come to the Potters cottage. Hagrid arrived a few minutes later with Minerva McGonagall. Hagrid take young Harry to Number 4 Privet Drive said Dumbles. Albus Why? I am listed in their will and it states specifically that he is not to go to the Dursleys they hate magic. I am sorry for what I am about to do but it is all for the greater good _obliviate_ removing the memory of her being listed in the will in fact the entirety of the will from her memory was difficult, but he was a master legilmens, so it could be done. He then used legilemency to peer into Harry's mind and saw that he knew what originally happened and that he was a natural occlumens which he could not allow wiping his memory of the night and implanting a fake one he then blocked his occlumency and blocked off most of his core. Then he gave him to Hagrid walking back outside followed by Sirius I will hunt down Peter and kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: 6 years later

Vernon Dursley came home in a towering rage. A very important deal at grunnings had fallen through. Naturally at least to him he blamed it on the freak. Walking in the front door he could smell that dinner was ready or almost ready. Sitting down at the table with an audible groan from his chair he sat waiting to be served hurry up boy bring me my dinner. Yes, uncle Vernon. What did you just say? Did I give you permission to use my name or for you to in any way acknowledge that we are related? No sir sorry sir. Then whilst Harry was serving him he dropped the pan spilling hot grease onto Vernon's lap. BOY getting up Vernon grabbed the knife for the bread and charged at Harry and stabbed him.

Somewhere over England near Surrey

Erebus felt white hot pain lance through his bond connection he hastened his speed. Using the connection, he felt where his bonded was and warped there. Then sensing his bonded was in mortal peril he felt multiple weaker bonds that were all clustered in the same area. He warped his bonded and him there.

Potter Manor Hadrian's wall

A boy appeared in a shroud of black and red light in front of Mipsy the head Potter elf. Seeing the unruly black hair and the green eyes she recognized him. Master Hadrian summoning other elves they started healing him with elven magic sensing a pulse of dark magic. She recognized it as a horcrux. They began working tirelessly to remove the dark piece of magic. They heard a rumbling crash Toby Hadrian's personal elf checked it seeing a chaos dragon for he recognized it he assumed it was masters familiar.

Three days later

Toby opened the blinds of the master bedroom for it was assumed master Hadrian would be waking up today. Harry got up rubbing his eyes and seeing he could see clearly, he looked around and saw his glasses. Where am I? Master Hadrian is in Potter Manor. You were brought here by your familiar ' _child I am outside I am your familiar Erebus_ ' whoa what was that I heard a voice in my head. So, I assumed correctly that the dragon is your familiar meaning a creature that is bonded to you in magic. Harry would learn from the portraits of his ancestors about his family that he is descended from Godric Gryffindor but what nobody else knows is he is also descended from Arthur Pendragon or as you may know him King Arthur through Gryffindor. Arthurs son had a daughter who married Gryffindor's son, but that connection was buried as they did not want the la fey line to know they made it sound like Isabell Pendragon died and thus the magical pendragon line with her. The other part of this is that Isabell's mother was the daughter of Morgan la fey sister of Morgana and Merlin Emrys. But no Gryffindor's or Potter's have been able to claim either connection do to certain requirement's that need to be met. To claim the Emrys line you need to pass the trial of Merlin which to attempt you need to be the claimed Lord Pendragon. Which for that you need to meet two requirements one pull Excalibur from its resting place and two well let me explain how two can occur. You know how there are family magics well we the Potter's have the most prominent but also one of the least well known. Through the Emrys line we are bestowed as elementalist's meaning we can use one and rarely more of the six elements. Which are fire, water, earth, air, light, and shadow. I am a shadow elementalist which is why I can move so silently. Through the Gryffindor line we are bestowed combat prowess meaning we need minimal training to wield most weapons. Through the Potter line we are bestowed multi-magus meaning we can or do have multiple Animagus forms. Last through the pendragon line we are bestowed familiars but not just any familiar's dragon familiars sadly Loki my familiar died during the war he was a trickster dragon and could change his shape other than into one other form. Now back onto the Pendragon lordship you need two things pull Excalibur from where it is hidden and have a certain dragon as your familiar no one alive know what they look like just that they are called king dragons and that there are three types Chaos, Order, and Balance. Arthur had a balance dragon and he was the first and last to have a king dragon.

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry about the delay in posting a new chapter. I had to write my term paper for English and study for my other finals. Finished now so I should be able to post weekly I am focusing on quality over quantity. Thank you for all the support**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two 2 1/2 years later

The Sword and a Surprise Visitor

Harry and Erebus were flying at midnight on Samhain. Over the past two years Harry had grown from the scrawny malnourished boy, into a warrior. At the age of 9 he was tall for his age standing at 4' 6" and 65lbs of pure muscle he was a sight to behold. Trained by Erebus and the portraits of his ancestors in combat. For they knew by the size of soul fragment that had been in Harry's scar that Voldemort had created more than one. " _Harry, we are nearing Stonehenge are you ready? I am, so if I pull the sword out I can claim lord Pendragon but not the kingship? Correct as your ancestors explained you must be 15 to claim kingship. We are here._ " They landed with a thundering crash. Walking to the center Harry prepared to begin. " _Are you ready? Yes, remember what I told you to say I've got it._ " At precisely midnight Harry began Thig a m 'ionnsuidh claidheamh rìghrean. The earth split and from emerged a hilt followed by a third of the blade then the stone that the rest of the sword was imbedded in. (for the sword picture the one from king arthur legend of the sword) Stepping forward Harry grasped the hilt of the sword and felt power course through him. Slowly he started lifting the sword out of the stone. For the first time since King Arthur himself there was a magical king of britain. " _Hail to the King. Erebus you do not need to bow before me we are equals. Yes but I do it out of respect not fealty. We should wait until you have mastered the family magic of Pendragon befor getting the staff of Merlin. Also we shall now have to begin your sword training in ernest. But I am already trained to fence. Yes but that is fencing much like dueling it is a mere sport. You must be trained in how to fight with a sword not merely fence trained how to spot a weakness and capatilize on it. But that shall wait until later for tonight the Pendragon family magic shall judge you._ " With that they flew home arriving back home Harry immediatley went to bed. That night in his mindscape he was visited. "Hello young one. Who are you? I am the spirit of Arthur Pendragon I was held within the sword Excalibur until you withdrew it I am here to test you and if you are deemed worthy starting teaching you how to rule.

Time skip four days

Harry woke up after being tested by Arthur and being deemed worthy and was imparted the first part of knowledge on who he would rule and how. Master Hadrian is awake we were worried. But then we saw the great sword Excalibur and knew you were being tested. How long was I out? You were asleep for four days. " _That child is why we will wait to see if you are worthy of the Emrys lordship. That lordship expands your magical core and strengthens it._ "

 **Sorry about the delay I was travelling and then when I got home. Writers block hit me like a freight train. PS. Merry Christmas and all that shit**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three Gringotts and Diagon alley

1 ½ years later

Headmasters office

The letters for all first years were going out and the quill that Rowena Ravenclaw had enchanted was hard at work. Addressing all of the letters. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were all watching and waiting for the Letter addressed to Harry Potter after getting back from an ICW meeting in Hong Kong Albus entered his office to find the devices monitoring Harry were all destroyed including the one monitoring the Horcrux in his scar. Finally the quill got to the last names starting with the letter P. then the last one Hadrian Potter Lords suite Potter Manor Hadrians Wall. Albus how the hell did the Potter brat get to Potter Manor he'll be just as arogant as his father.

Lords Suite Potter Manor

Master Hadrian your Hogwarts letter came today. Ok can you write a reply but wait until I get back from Diagon alley to send it. Hadrian before you go when you go to Gringotts to do the last sons rite also ask for an inheritance test to see what other lordships you can claim also ask for a Merlin scale test it will tell you your core strength and of any potions or spells you may have on you. As well as your magical abilities.

1hr later

Gringotts Bank

Hadrian walked in to the bank in awe while he heard stories of it the stories did not do justice. Walking up to an open teller. Hello I am Hadrian James Potter heir to the house of Potter I would like to see my account manager and have an inheritance test and a Merlin Scale test. All of this was said in perfect gobbldygook. Looking up in shock the teller told him right this way. Knocking on the door to bloodfangs office the teller informed him his accout holder was here and what he would like done. Well hello I have the papers ready I will just need seven drops of your blood on both papers offering him a dagger. Harry cut into his palm and dripped seven droplets of blood on each parchment. Now which would you like to see first the inheritance test if you don't mind.

Inheritance Test

Of

Hadrian James Potter

Heirships

Heir of House Potter

Heir of House Black

Heir of house La Fey

Heir of House Emrys

Heir of House Pendragon

Heir of House Gryffindor

Heir of House Ravenclaw

Heir of House Peverell

Heir of House Slytherin (by conquest)

Claimable lordships

House Potter

House Pendragon

House Peverell

House Slytherin

House Ravenclaw

It says here you can claim House Pendragon but for that you would need… then he noticed the sword at Harry's side I must call are King Bloodfist. Why did you call me Bloodfang? Bloodfang just pointed to Excalibur. Oh Lord Pendragon it is a pleasure to meet you. After claiming all his claimable Lordships Harry was Lord Hadrian James Potter-Pendragon-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw. Lord Pendragon… please call me Hadrian. Ok Hadrian I was also informed you did a MST (merlin scale test) shall we look at that.

Merlin Scale Test

Of

Hadrian James Potter

Magical Core: 728

Abilities

Multi-Magus Four forms

Elementalist fire, air, water, shadow, hell fire from familiar

Natural Occlumence

Natural wandless and wordless magic

Natural fighter includes swordsmanship, dueling, hand-to-hand, and aerial

Beast speaker includes bestial magic

Blocks

80% core block by A.W.B.P.D

Elementalist all but hell fire block by A.W.B.P.D

Multi-Magus block by A.W.B.P.D

Wandless and Wordless magic block by A.W.B.P.D

Beast speaker all but parseltongue block by A.W.B.P.D

Bestial magic block by A.W.B.P.D

Natural occlumency block by A.W.B.P.D

Curses

Horcrux linked to Tom Marvolo Riddle Aka Lord Voldemort in Scar (destroyed)

Tracking charm linked to A.W.B.P.D (broken)

Potions

Loyalty potion linked to A.W.B.P.D (broken by rings)

Love potion amortentia linked to Ginerva Molly Weasley (broken by rings)

That bastard how my parents ever trusted him I will never know. Hadrian, we can immediately ban him from Gringotts do to your family being goblin friends. No, I do not want him to know that I know. Would it be possible for you to search this bank for other horcruxes? Yes, it would in fact we shall get on that right away and know we destroy such foul creations with extreme prejudice. Also, would it be possible to look at my parent's wills? Yes, I shall have them brought up. After having all the blocks removed for a price of 1,000 galleons Harry read his parents wills.

This is the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter

Being of sound mind and body this will shall overrule all others written before it. To my Loving wife I leave everything except what is stated here look after our son. If she has passed on then. To my brother in all but blood Sirius Orion Black I leave custody of my son Hadrian as he is his blood oath sworn Godfather. To Remus John Lupin I leave the sum of 10,000 galleons and maurders cottage also a piece of advice find a girl and settle down forget your furry little problem because if she loves you she won't care. To Peter Pettigrew I leave nothing you traitorous bastard. To Amelia Bones help Sirius look after my son. If Sirius cannot take my son, then he is to go to Amelia Bones, Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin, and last Frank and Alice Longbottom. Under no circumstances is Hadrian to live with Petunia and Vernon Dursley Lily's sister and brother-in-law she hates magic and he is a walrus.

This ends the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter

Witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin

This is the last will and testament of Lily Potter

Being of sound mind and body this will shall overrule all other written before it. To my Loving husband I leave everything look after our son if he has passed on then. To Sirius Orion Black I leave custody of my son Hadrian as you are his godfather. To Amelia Bones I leave 10,000 galleons and the advice of patience with Sirius. To Marlene McKinnon my best friend I leave 10,000 galleons. If Sirius cannot take my son, then he is to go to Amelia Bones, Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin, and last Frank and Alice Longbottom. Under no circumstances is Hadrian to live with Petunia and Vernon Dursley Lily's sister and brother-in-law she hates magic and he is a walrus.

This ends the last will and testament of Lily Potter

Witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin

He knew, and he left me there. For six goddamn years I was stuck somewhere I never should have been. Thank you King Bloodfist is there a pouch or anything I can use that taps directly into my vault? Yes, there is it costs 20 galleons. After receiving the pouch, he leaves the bank his first stop Madame Malcom's to get robes. In there he met only who he could assume would be a Malfoy blonde hair poncy attitude. After he went to Flourish and Blotts for books. After getting all his supplies, he went to Ollivanders to get his wand. I wondered when I would see you Mr. Potter. I think I have just the wand for you. Pulling out the wand he knew to be the brother to Lord Voldemort's he handed it to Harry. Holly and Phoenix feather 11 ¾ inches. Waving it the wand feather and all disintegrated. I thought for sure that wand would go to you. After trying every wand in the shop. Ollivander looked if possible more excited. This means I must craft you a wand. Come to my workshop. Following him in back he was told to put his hand first over the wood and then over the materials. From the wood he felt three pulls he grabbed the woods. From the materials he felt five pulls and then the two in his pocket. He also felt a pull from a cabinet across the room he pulled down two stones both glowing one an angry red the other pitch black as though it were pulling all the light towards it. Laying them out in front of Ollivander he waited for a reaction. Oh, my you have a piece of Yggdrasil, ebony, and blood oak. For the core you have Basilisk venom, phoenix tears, nemean lion pelt, hell hound fang, nundu heartstring, and two I don't recognize. That would-be Chaos dragon fang and scale Ollivander merely nodded. And you have two focuses the heart stone of a wraith and the heart of Surtr. This will be a very dangerous wand for any but you. Two hours later Harry made it back home. That was a long day I learned Dumbledore is a manipulative prick. And I have a very interesting wand.

 **authors note**

 **There have been a few reviews saying that they prefer the original. honestly so do I kind of. However it does not work well with my ultimate goal. I couldn't figure out how to have Dumbledore and the weasleys to be attempting to control Harry's life with James and Lily alive. Also hope everyone had a great new years and thanks for all support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Back not going to lie I lost interest in this story for the longest time and then I was looking through files on my computer and read the story so far and the fire got sparked once more hopefully I will be able to start uploading weekly over summer break. Also sorry for the long Break.**

Chapter Four The Train and the Sorting

The sun dawned bright and early on September 1st. The light just barely peeking through the gap in the curtains of the master suite in Potter Manor. Harry woke from his slumber and stretched. Much like the one Animagus form he had mastered. He had eight forms in total which was astounding the normal Multi-magus had two to four forms. He recognized the sabre tooth tiger the one he had mastered. The dire wolf and bald eagle he recognized the others were two types of snake one he guessed was a basilisk based on the size the other he didn't know and then three which he assumed were magical animals of some kind. One was a giant lion, then a giant wolf, and then a four-winged bird. He had everything together with a flick of his wrist his wand snapped from the holster to his hand. He put his wand back and brought all his supplies downstairs. After breakfast he looked at the clock seeing it was nearing ten he decided to floo to platform 9 ¾ wanting to avoid the crowds. Arriving through the floo he walked out onto the main platform. He boarded the train and picked a compartment near the back. He saw families come and go friends greeting each other. With one minute till the train left he saw a family of red heads walk through the barrier. He wondered why since they were obviously magical. The train started moving so he pulled out his grandfather's battlemage book. When there was a knock at the door he opened it to see a brown haired and a blonde-haired girl. Can me and my friend sit with you? Come on in milady's. He cast a wandless and wordless levitation charm on their trunks and directed them onto the luggage rack. Woah, I didn't think third years could do wordless let alone wandless magic. What makes you think I'm a third-year miss? Oh, my apologies I am Tracey Davis, and this is my friend Daphne Greengrass. Well then miss Davis what makes you think I am a third year? Well your tall and you knew the levitation spell and could cast it wordlessly. Well you would be wrong how about you heiress Greengrass what year do you think I am in? I am guessing fourth year what is your name if you don't mind me asking? Wrong again and my name is Harrison Evans and I am a first year much like yourselves. They settled into companionable silence. When the door was thrown open by a red head. Have any of you seen Harry Potter I am going to be his best friend? That was rude of you mister? Weasley Ron Weasley. I might have known well mister Weasley no we have not seen Harry Potter and what makes you think you will be his best friend? Dumbledore told me so. Well, either way he is not here. My parents always told me to watch out for the Weasleys they live from the handouts of everyone else and Mrs. Weasley bullies her way into getting what she wants. Said Daphne.

So, Mr. Evans you do not have a recognizable name, but you act like a perfect pureblood heir. How is that? Now that one of two people I was worried about has passed I will let you in on a secret. My name is not Harrison Evans while it is Harrison my true name is Lord Harrison James Potter. With a few more titles and heirships tacked on. Lord Potter a. please call me Harrison or Harry. Ok Harrison why lie to us? I wanted to see if you would be two of those fawning fan girls. While he was standing Tracey noticed the sword swinging from his hip. She pointed it out to Daphne. Harrison why do you have a sword? That would pertain to one of my other titles. There are only a few titles that an item other than the ring pertains to of those I know two are dead what family is it for? I will not tell you at this time I do not know if I can trust you with that much yet.

After a few hours Draco Malfoy and crew barged into their compartment. Greengrass we should really be sitting together since we are to be wed. Oh, piss off Malfoy you think my father will agree to your pathetic demands. You should learn how to address your betters I am Heir Malfoy and Heir Black. Harry growing tired of him cast a wandless compulsion spell on him to make him leave. After giving Daphne one last glance he walked out. Why did he leave? Asked Daphne. That would be my doing I was growing tired of his comments and arrogance. Replied Harry. They changed knowing they would be arriving soon. The train pulled into the station. First years, First years over here. Yelled Hagrid. They got to the boats no more than four to a boat. Daphne, Tracy, Harry, and Blaise sat together in a boat. Rounding a bend, they got their first view of Hogwarts lit up in all her Majesty. They docked under the castle and got off. Here are the First years Professor McGonagall. Wait out here when we are ready you will be called in. After five minutes McGonagall came and got them.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

After a few names were called Greengrass, Daphne Slytherin was called after about a minute the longest sorting yet. After quite a few more people Potter, Hadrian 'quite an interesting mind you have here Mr. Potter you personify the qualities all four founders valued but you have a thirst for knowledge and your ambition you would do well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Well Mr. Hat I would prefer Ravenclaw if it is all the same to you well then better be.' RAVENCLAW the table in blue and bronze erupted in cheers the Gryffindors were confused they thought for sure he would join them. At the head table Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were both fuming. Dumbledore because his plans lay tattered Snape because how could the son of James Fucking Potter be a Ravenclaw.


End file.
